


The List

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, VKs | Villain Kids (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Evie gives Ben the VKs list
Kudos: 29





	The List

Evie brought Ben the list of the VK's, including the gangs and their members. That way, it would work easier. 

It was a long list, to say at least. At least a hundred Villain Kids. 

Uma's Crew

Harry, son of Captain Hook  
Gil, son of Gaston  
Desiree  
Jonas  
Gonzo  
Bonny

All orphans. Abandoned and having to fight for survival. Uma found them a home. A family. 

Hayden's Crew

Hayden, son of Hades (and Maleficent), also Mal's long lost twin brother.  
Scarlett, daughter of Scar  
Freddie, daughter of Dr. Facilier  
Quinn, son of Queen of Hearts 

All four around their age. Another strong gang with potential, only problem was that Hayden and Mal had to solve family issues. 

Anthony Tremaine's Gang 

Anthony Tremaine, son of Anastasia Tremaine  
Ginny, daughter of Mother Gothel  
Maddy, granddaughter of Madam Mim  
Gaston Jr, son of Gaston  
Gaston III, son of Gaston 

Harriet's Crew 

Harriet, daughter of Captain Hook  
Sammy, son of Mr. Smee  
Clay, son of Clayton  
Rick, son of Governor Ratcliffe  
Sierra, daughter of Shan Yu  
Hannah, daughter of Hans  
Marta, daughter of Mordu 

The most vicious gang alongside Mal and Uma. Harriet was smart enough to have a truce with both. She was ambitious so this could work good if she tried. She had potential


End file.
